


Relapse

by TangentDreams2



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Meditation, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentDreams2/pseuds/TangentDreams2
Summary: In her attempts to get over her 'addiction', Amy forces herself into rehabilitation which involves avoiding Sonic. When the blue hedgehog comes looking for her, she tries her best to refrain from relapsing.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Relapse

"And breathe..." She told herself soothingly, exhaling deeply before repeating her deep breathing technique. The hedgehog sat in the centre of her living room, surrounded by lit candles, cushions and various crystals she had gathered from her previous adventure. The dim lit room provided the peaceful atmosphere she required to meditate.

According to the book she had purchased a few weeks ago, meditation was one of the key points to overcome addiction. It improved decision making, self discipline and encouraged mindfulness.

It was all apart of her rehabilitation program she had personally decided to put herself through. It was an unusual substance to be addicted to. One that nobody would take seriously. They called it a crush. A crazy infatuation that was a mere phase she'd eventually grow out of. That may have been plausible when she was a kid, but she was seventeen now. Her "infatuation" was still as strong as it had been when she was a child. Thanks to hormones, it was a lot worse.

She was addicted to Sonic The Hedgehog.

It was a laughable statement. How could anyone be addicted to a person? She was proof of that. An infatuation was a short lived passion for somebody. A crush was also a **brief** intense _infatuation_. She knew that wasn't it.

It was an obsession. One that required a regular fix to function. To just be near him was enough to keep her going... For a day or two.

Of course she knew it wasn't healthy. No one should have such a craving for someone, not this strong. She needed him to survive and she hated it. Loving someone who would flee at the sight of you was soul crushing. And despite the heartache she got from her addiction, she still had to satisfy that itch.

But not anymore. Oh no. This girl was going to end her addiction. No more chasing after that blue hedgehog and only being known as the crazy stalker in Sonic's shadow. She was going to be a new person after this rehabilitation program. She'd be strong, independent and be able to be around Sonic without the urge to smother him with love.

And so far, she was doing pretty good. It had been five weeks! Edging on six, without chasing or smothering Sonic. The first two weeks were the worse. Withdrawal symptoms on peak. The urge was unbearable. She cried, screamed, locked herself away and even had the sweats at one point. It got so bad, the girl had to get away from him and her friends by taking a three week trip to Cinidel Coast as part of a soul searching escape. Three weeks of meditation, mountain climbing, hiking and losing herself in deep thought.

She felt like she had really gotten somewhere. That there was more to her than being Sonic's fan girl. She was adventurous, ambitious, compassionate and a woman (or soon to be) in her prime. If anything, she had wasted a lot of her teen years just pining after the blue boy like the lovesick child everybody saw her as. She was pretty attractive if she thought so herself. She could have explored the dating scene a little. Find out what she liked and disliked in a partner. She could have gotten all kinds of hobbies and probably master each one in the time she was chasing him

Ugh. All those years... What did she have to show for it?

A man who didn't appreciate her loyalty and dedication and a ruined reputation as the girl who just won't let Sonic breathe.

She sighed heavily, expelling the negativity out of her body. No, this soul searching was needed. Now she could finally get over her obsession and get back to being the best person she could be.

A knock at her door broke her concentration. Strange, she wasn't expecting anyone.

Letting out another sigh, she got up and walked towards the door. She peered through the peephole to find no other than Sonic standing on the opposite side of the door. "Seriously?!" She shrieked quietly to herself. She looked again, uncertain if it was actually him. Maybe her withdrawal was causing hallucinations.

"I know you're in there, Ames!" Sonic tried to peer through the other side of the peephole.

That was just typical. Typical Sonic behaviour. He fails to ever show up at her house whenever she had previously invited him, rarely ever took time out to go visit her and suddenly, when she was trying to keep away from him and distract herself in everyway possible, he just happens to show up.

She moved away from the door, moving just next to it so she could look through the peephole again when he decided to leave. He continued to call to her a few more times before deciding to leave. Looking through the peephole a final time, she sighed in relief to see he had given up.

"Well that's just rude, don't you think?" Sonic tutted. Shaking his head as he crossed his arms.

Amy nearly leapt out of her pelt. With a small yelp, she span around on her heel to find Sonic standing right behind her. How the heck did he even get in?! "S-Sonic... How did you-?"

The blue hedgehog pointed up to the ceiling. "You left your bedroom window open."

He had the nerve to call her rude after he had just confessed to breaking into her home?

Oh this was bad. Really bad. Why? Why was he here now? Of all the times she wanted to see him, why now?! He would **not** ruin all the work she put into this. She refused to let herself relapse and give in to the temptation. The temptation to just pounce on him and give into every restraint. Pin him down and just ravish him in her hungry passion.

No! She was better than this.

The pink hedgehog walked passed him, ignoring his presence and attempted to get back to her meditation.

Sonic watched her as she tried to pretend he wasn't there. He had known something was up with her for over a month, minus her trip. She had been distant towards him. Dropping one or two word answers to him and appearing emotionless or disinterested whenever he said something. She seemed fine with everyone else. The same bubbly Amy. It was obvious her problem was with him.

That was before her trip to the opposite side of the planet to _find herself_ as she called it. Her goodbye to him had been bizarre, even for her. Instead of hugging him and trying to kiss him repeatedly, she simply told him she'd be away for three weeks and she'd see him when she got back.

Only he didn't.

If it hadn't been for Tails, he wouldn't have known of her return. Apparently she had gone to see everyone and just so happened to forget about him. He even gave her a day to remember him and come and see him... Nope. Didn't happen.

So he came to seek her out. And now he finally caught her... Not that she was acknowledging him.

"Nice decorations." He looked around at the candles and crystals. She didn't answer him. She was too busy breathing. He walked over to the meditation area, propping himself down next to her and laying down on the cushions. "Great place to take a nap."

She was muttering under her breath. It seemed as if she was giving herself a motivational talk. He could hear her telling herself how strong she was, how she didn't need to give into her weakness. He raised an eyebrow at her. Was this a part of her _finding herself_ experience?

Sonic slumped back against the cushions, sighing to himself. Amy must have been pretty mad with him to be ignoring him like this. How long had it been since he had seen her? Five, six weeks? Even that had to be a record for her.

It was embarrassing to admit that he actually missed her. The first two weeks were a treat! Time to himself. A moment to breathe. Then she went away for three weeks and time just slowed down. With no one there to chase him when Eggman wasn't attacking, he actually found himself getting bored.

Surprisingly it wasn't just the chasing he missed. He missed _her._ Not having her cuddling and snuggling against him after she had caught him, not hearing her giggling whenever she was around him. Her bubbly personality in general. He was excited when the final week of her trip came around. So excited, he had gone all out and bought her something for her return.

But when she refused to seek him out after her return, it hurt. He was left questioning what he had done to her and if he should even seek her out at all. Unfortunately for him, he had missed her so much that his body had made it a mission to seek her out before he could emotionally keep up.

Even with him laying there, she still wouldn't acknowledge him. Honestly, he was certain she was deliberately refusing to acknowledge him. In a desperate cry for attention, he threw a cushion at her. The cushion hit her face. "Sonic!" She groaned at him.

"Ames. This is hardly the way to treat a guest in your home." He stood up and stood in front of her. "You haven't even told me about your soul searching thing. Can't you do that meditation thing later?"

"This is a part of my soul searching escape." She told him as she closed her eyes and attempted to get back into her deep meditation. He rolled his eyes. Noticing her eyes were closed, he smirked mischievously and picked up the girl, slinging her over his shoulder. Amy shrieked and punched him lightly in his back. "Put me down!" She demanded.

"Nuh, uh. Not until you tell me what I've done wrong."

She struggled in his hold. "Sonic." She fumed. "Put me down this instant."

"Ready to tell me why you've been ignoring me?"

Reluctant to answer his question, Amy continued to struggle until he eventually gave up. She huffed, throwing her arms up hopelessly. "You're so stubborn!"

Sonic chuckled. "Like you're one to talk. I'm usually the one who's trying to get you to leave me alone Now you know how I feel most of the time."

"Well you wouldn't of had to worry about that anymore if you had just given me more time!" She fumed so more, thrashing her legs in frustration.

What was that supposed to mean exactly? Was she planning on **not** bothering him anymore? He grabbed her waist and lifted her off his shoulder and held her up above his head. "What do you mean by that?"

Damnit! Her and her big mouth. She bit her lip momentarily. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her. He was definitely expecting an explanation now. He stared at her, slowly bringing a glare to his face as Amy attempted to avoid his gaze. "Amy..."

With a sigh, she confessed her ordeal and solution. "This whole soul searching thing is to help me... Overcome an addiction."

He promptly placed her back on her feet. Astounded, he paced back and forth in a state of shock. "Addiction... To what?" He tried to hide his disappointment. How could this be? Amy Rose? An addict?

She was the good girl. The girl who would choose tea parties over parties. Baking over drinking. Bubble blowing over smoking. He never saw her showing signs of withdrawal to any substances either. Was this a recent development?

Still, whatever the addiction was, he would support her. She would need a lot of support to get over her addiction. He stopped his pacing and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry, Ames. Whatever it takes, you've got my support." He gave her a thumbs up.

Amy sighed, turning away from him. She could already feel herself getting that high from being around him. Normally, she would be ecstatic, possibly smothering him with cuddles and kisses in her state of euphoria. But after five weeks of being clean of her addiction, she felt ashamed and disappointed in herself.

Not wanting to see her upset, Sonic tried to reassure her some more. "Hey. It'll be okay. I mean, it's probably not gonna be easy, but I know you can overcome this addiction of yours."

"You don't understand." She looked up in despair. "Maybe I've used the wrong term." She rubbed her temples before letting out another sigh and looking down at the floor. "I'm trying to get over my obsession." She spoke with shame.

Okay that didn't shed much light on the mystery substance either. Obsession with what exactly? Obsession with the colour red? Obsession with flowers? Obsession with hi-

Oh.

"You." She answered his theory for him. She turned to face him. "I'm trying to get over my obsession with you."

Ohhh... That explained the avoidance! The reason why she was 'off' with him and had went backpacking all the way across the world.

... And he wasn't happy about it.

No, no. He and Amy were a thing. Not a _thing_ , thing, like a relationship. No, they were... Well, they were just... Something. They were an ongoing enigma. Will they or won't they? The girl behind the hero. The girl who set the wind spiralling into a tornado.

That's not something you just try and destroy.

"Why?" The word left his lips with a glimmer of vulnerability and disappointment. He had been so caught up in the thought of her trying to forget about their thing to even look back at her and see her in an angered disbelief.

"Why?" She repeated. "You're asking me why I'm trying with every ounce of energy in my body to get over you?" She gawped at him. Was he not aware of his actions against her? "I have chased you to every corner of this planet, I have even followed you **beyond** this planet! I have given you all that I have and every time, you have thrown it back in my face!" Her emotions began to spill into her voice. "I'm tired, Sonic. Tired of loving you! Tired of trying..." Her vocals faded near the end of her heart pouring, leaving her too sorrowful to stand. She slumped onto her sofa and cried into her hands.

Not entirely sure what to do with himself, Sonic stood by, feeling the guilt washing over him as well as the empathy towards the fragile girl. Had he really made her feel like this? So pained? So neglected?

"I have wasted so many years on you!" She slammed her hands down against the cushion she was resting on as she screamed her turmoil at him. "To think of all the things I've given up for you! I could've made a career for myself, made something of myself." She stood up and glared at him. "I could of had a boyfriend! No wait, _multiple_ boyfriends! And yet I wasted all those opportunities just to become Amy Rose, Sonic's number one stalker! His crazy fan!"

"Is that what you think?" He asked. Was it selfish to be offended that she considered their friendship as wasted time? Granted, there were times where he could've, should've been nicer to her, but to say she had wasted opportunities to pursue him seemed rather unreasonable.

No longer in the motion of venting her anger through yelling, the girl placed her hand over her aching heart and vocalised her emotions softly. "And I hate myself for it." She admitted, looking back down at the ground to avoid his gaze. "These past five weeks have been agony! No matter how much I meditated, cried, screamed and told myself I didn't need you, all I wanted to do was love you. I wanted to vent all the tension and love onto you and allow myself to just relapse!" She ran her fingers through her hair in hopes to ease some tension. "I just..." She sighed. "I just want to stop feeling like this."

He knew he was supposed to comfort her in some way. Maybe even just leave and let her have her wish to be free of her love for him...

And yet, he just stood there. Stood there and thought about how he felt about her absence for the pass five weeks, what she had just confessed to him and how he'd feel to have her successfully get over her infatuation with him.

He found himself not wanting her to get over him.

In fact, he wanted her to relapse. To vent all that repenting and give into him. To shower him in all her affection she had held back all this time.

He... Wanted her? He actually wanted her love.

His silence must have given her the wrong impression. As he focused his attention back on her, she had tears streaming down her face and was sniffling. She walked towards the door and opened it for him. "This is already difficult for me. Please, just give me more time and I promise I'll get over you."

He remained where he stood defiantly. "Hmm... Nah, I'm good." He said nonchalantly and crossed his arms.

"Wha- What?!" She had gasped in shock before her rage returned. "How can you be so selfish?! I'm trying to get over my feelings and just be your friend like you've always wanted! Why are you making this so difficult!"

"Who told you that's what I wanted?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

She stared dumbfounded in response to his question. What was that supposed to mean? Didn't he want to be her friend? Didn't he want her to get over him?

The blue hedgehog walked up to her and closed the door, leaning over her doing so, all the while looking deep into her eyes. He moved closer to her, making her back away from him, into the front door. "Sonic-"

His body pressed against hers as he firmly yet amorously smashed his lips against hers. Taken back by his sudden kiss, the girl's eyes shot open wide. Her shock prevented her from returning his kiss. His smouldering, passion engulfed kiss.

His hands that had been either side of her head to keep her from escaping, shortly moved to her waist. His mere touch ignited her body with surges of electrifying waves of pleasure. That and the kiss was enough to make her mind go blank and allow herself to give into him and express her love through their kiss.

There was no hiding it. He was enjoying this. The softness of her lips and the high he was feeling that caused his head to spin and stomach to flip. It made him mentally scold himself for not doing it sooner. This rush within him that he could only compare to the buzz he experienced when running. It was glorious! Intoxicating...

Addictive.

If this could be an addiction, he decided he wasn't going to rehabilitation for it.

Her hands moved to his bare chest, gently caressing the area. Her gentle gesture contradicted the intensity of the kiss. It was heavy, feverish, immensely passionate. With his lips having slightly more dominance than her own. Her thoughts kept her from getting the upper hand. Sonic The Hedgehog, had her pressed against her front door, passionately and amorously kissing her, hands beginning to become explorers around her midsection.

But why?

It had been nearly ten years of her pursuing him. Ten years of heartache and questioning whether their love could ever be.

And now, when she had told him that she was letting him go, granting him total freedom of her love and affection, he then proceeds to return the loving? The tantalising loving that was currently filling enough of her fix to overdose right there.

No. He didn't just get to kiss her and forget ten years of rejection.

Reluctantly, she pressed her hands firmly against his chest and broke the kiss. Their eyes met. A surprising pair of lustfully glaze eyes staring back at her while hers were expressing a concoction of mixed emotions; injustice, sadness, fear, hope and of course love and lust. She had been affected by that kiss just as much as he had been.

"What was that?" She asked him, her breathless whisper was barely audible.

Logic started to return to the male. Heh. He hadn't actually expected to be questioned on his actions. Naively, he assumed that his actions would do the talking for him and she'd simply catch on. "That was a kiss." He explained rather innocently. Amy of all people should know what that was.

Amy shook her head and looked away. "I meant why? Why would you kiss me? I tell you I'm trying to get over my obsession with you and instead of supporting me and letting me get over you, you kiss me?" She looked back at him, tears building in her jade eyes. "Five weeks of trying... Just gone."

The hero was honestly too perplexed to come up with a logical response. He kissed her! He, Sonic The Hedgehog, kissed her, Amy Rose. How could she not get it? He had shut down her five weeks of repenting, desolated ten years of rejection and neglect in one kiss. Why did she need an explanation?

Whether it was out of nervousness or out of perplexity, the blue blur snorted with laughter. He covered his mouth and nose to stifle his incoming laughing fit. "Sorry." He managed to say through his giggling and muffled voice.

His laughter only made her angry. "You're unbelievable! Here I am, pouring my heart out to you and **again** , you throw it all back in my face!" She wasted no time in opening the door again. "Just go, Sonic. You're obviously don't support me through one of the most difficult obstacles in my life so just leave."

Sonic defiantly crossed his arms once again. "You're right. I don't support it and I'm not leaving."

"Why not?!" She yelled at him, slamming the door as an outlet to her frustration.

"You really can't figure it out?"

"Figure out what?!"

Again, he chuckled at her cluelessness. This was hardly how he pictured their first kiss to play out. "We kissed!"

"I am well aware of that." She was now crossing her arms.

He sighed. Guess he was going to have to explain. "I don't want you to get over me."

She raised her eyebrow, still completely oblivious to it all. "... Why?"

"Oh geez..." He gave the girl an exasperated look. Taking hold of her right hand, he squeezed it gently to help ease his nerves. "The past five weeks haven't been easy for me either, Ames. I mean, I ain't gonna lie to ya, for the first two weeks, I made the most of my freedom. Took a few runs, a few undisturbed naps. I had a blast... But then you went away and..." His nerves got the better of him and forced him to stop talking.

"It's okay, Sonic." She reassured him, squeezing his hand gently in a way of coaxing him to speak his mind.

"Heh..." He breathed a nerve filled breath, not knowing where to look. He knew he had to tell her how he felt after that kiss, even if it forced him out of his comfort zone. Now determined, Sonic took a deep breath and squeezed her hand back as his source of support. "I-" The words failed him. He breathed through his nose out of frustration. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to say the words. "I missed you."

"You did?" She asked full of hope, her eyes practically dancing with glee. She then turned away, her face showing her uncertainty and disappointment. "So you kissed me because you missed me?"

Seriously? How clueless could she be?! "Chaos, Amy!" He groaned in frustration and ran his hands down face as he turned away from her. "I came here to see you after you were so determined to avoid me, I tell you that I don't want you to get over me and I kiss you! Do you not get it?!" He extended his arms out to his sides, looking to her in disbelief.

For a moment, she just gawped at him, not fully understanding what he was getting at. She contemplated what he had said. Yes, he had come all the way to see her without him having to be forced, he was also being **very** difficult when asked to leave and that kiss...

That heart fluttering kiss that, shockingly, was overpowered by his passion.

Passion?

Amy gasped loudly, covering her mouth and staring at him with widened eyes. "No!"

"Yeah..."

"You mean, you...?" She stuttered in her shock. She tried to make sense of her words but found herself too astonished to make coherent sentences. "With you and the kiss and..." She gasped again. "You like me?"

He smiled back at her and sarcastically clapped. "Finally caught on, eh?"

Overcome with shock, the girl clinged to her chest and dropped to her knees. "You-" She could barely bring herself to speak. This couldn't be real? She was hallucinating. Yeah, that had to be it. She was wanting this so badly, her mind was creating fantasies to cope.

"When I started to miss having you around, I started missing practically everything about you. I got pretty psyched when you were coming back... So I got you this." He pulled out a small envelope from his back quills with a round lump within it. He handed the envelope to the girl and stepped back, rubbing his neck bashfully. "I planned on just leaving it here for you but when I didn't hear from you, I thought maybe you need to know it was from me."

Amy looked down at the envelope she had placed in her lap, being mindful of this precious gift she had received. Her mind couldn't possibly fabricate an envelope. Perhaps this was real. The pink hedgehog delicately opened the envelope and pulled out a small card. She read it aloud. "Miles apart but close at heart." The tears instantly glazed her eyes as she looked up at him. "Oh Sonic." She smiled through her tears.

"There's something else in there." He told her, looking down at the envelope.

Curious, Amy picked up the envelope again and pulled out a small, gold pendant necklace on a gold chain. Opening it. She smiled and giggled softly to the little message within; _Hedge hug._ "Thank you." She smiled at him. "And I'm sorry for avoiding you."

He knelt down in front of her. "I guess I'm sorry for making you skip on so many opportunities. Especially the multiple boyfriends. I really held you back on that one." He winked at her, showing his sarcasm.

Amy exhaled a faint giggle. "I don't want anyone else. I just want you."

"What about your addiction?" He grinned.

"What about it? You said so yourself, you don't want me to get over you."

"And I don't." He displayed his cockiness with a hint of what Amy perceived as seduction. "As it turns out, theres a good possibility that I've gotten addicted to you." He blushed faintly, allowing his ego to take over. "I want you to relapse." His grin grew wider as he moved in closer to the girl. "Get your fix... And maybe more."

A mischievous grin slowly formed on her feminine features. "I dread to think what'll happen if I overdose."

"How about we find out together?" He said before bringing his hand to her cheek and pulling her into another feverish kiss.


End file.
